


sing me a lullaby (to pass this night by)

by fluffyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JaeYong - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, and jaehyun is willing to give all the love in the world for him, roommates au, taeyong just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyong/pseuds/fluffyong
Summary: taeyong's demons take form every night. and as he struggles to fight against them, tear-stained face and lifeless eyes, like an angel sent from above, the serene voice of his new roommate wards them off.





	1. a comfort in dark times

usually, taeyong would come home to loneliness. four suffocating walls mocking his solitude, the moonlight slightly creeping through the curtains his only company, and the loud ticking of the wall clock the only response he receives as he voices out all his troubles. each night he dreams of all the people he knew and all the people he loved. they surround him, offering their hands to hold, to take him out of the darkness, but taeyong always had a hard time reaching out to even one.

 

taeyong had a family. taeyong had friends. _yet still, he felt alone._

 

but tonight, or rather morning, taeyong noticed as he glanced at the clock─ short hand pointed to one and longer on the number twelve; _it was already one am,_ that he arrived smelling a hint of rosewood in the air mixed with the usual smell of febreze. taeyong scrunched his nose as he closed the door.

 

then the memory settles into him. his roommate was supposed to move in today.

 

he sighed as he raked a hand through brown messed up hair. he couldn't even welcome his new companion. how rude. deciding that he couldn't do anything about something that's already been done, unless he wants to barge into his new roommate's chambers to wake him with a huge welcome party and possibly piss him off, he walked to the bathroom instead to take a quick shower before going to bed.

 

showers brought short relief to taeyong. it wasn't a task solely done for hygiene, for it not only cleans his body but also his melancholic thoughts. he could feel all his problems and worries wash away along with the water dripping on his skin. but it was only temporary solace. it all dried off as quick as it washed over him.

 

taeyong released a sigh he held back for the whole day as he carelessly plopped on the small bed. other than taking showers, his warm bed and soft pillows were a part of his short list of things that bring him comfort.

 

  
and without any sort of warning, tears started to drip slowly, gently- such sacred display of sorrow, and taeyong hadn't have any energy left to push them back and put on a fake display of joy and contentment. he was tired and he was alone. and only in his own presence is he able to take his mask off, to show the ugly truth, his true- broken, weak- true self, and cry, cry, cry all his problems and turn his fears to tears.

 

taeyong was used to this. the feeling of grief and solitude. he would cry all night and the monsters wouldn't leave 'till dawn. but the pain doesn't lessen, it never did, it probably never will. he could cry 'till all was dry but it's still there. it stays. waiting to strike once again and feed on his sorrow.

 

taeyong prays for it to stop, begs the heavens to set him free from the shackles they put upon him. _he'd rather be alone than have companions whom slowly drives him to insanity._

 

and resembling the grace only such a heavenly being possesses, humming a sweet melody that would put the texture of the silkiest fabric to shame, his guardian angel came in the form of a soothing, low voice.

 

 _~ y o u  d o n ' t  k n o w  b a b e_  
 _w h e n  y o u  h o l d  me_  
a n d  k i s s  m e  s l o w l y  
i t ' s  t h e  s w e e t e s t  t h i n g ~

  
taeyong slowly, as if a mere child that was given comfort after a horrible thunderstorm, lifts an eye open, blinks, and confirms if what his ears just heard was indeed real and not a figment of a hopeful dream.

  
_~ a n d  i t  d o n ' t  c h a n g e_  
 _i f  i  h a d  i t  m y  w a y_  
y o u  w o u l d  k n o w  
t h a t  y o u  a r e ~

  
taeyong unconsciously leans closer to the only thing separating him from his saving grace, resting his back on the white wall, desperately clinging to the sound that purified all that is dark within him.

  
then he tries to close his eyes again. this time, with more ease.

  
 _~ y o u ' r e  t h e  c o f f e e  t h a t_  
i  n e e d  i n  t h e  m o r n i n g  
y o u ' r e  m y  s u n s h i n e  i n  t h e  
r a i n  w h e n  i t ' s  p o u r i n g  
w o n ' t  y o u  g i v e  
y o u r s e l f  t o  m e  
g i v e  i t  a l l  o h ~

  
taeyong awoke with a stiff neck and an aching back, bones aching for maintaining the same position the whole night. but as he hears them cackling when he does his morning stretches, taeyong concludes with a small smile on his face that it was the greatest sleep he had had in a long time.


	2. a prince in daytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong gets to know the angel behind the voice that drove away his demons.

taeyong released a little yawn and rubbed his eyes with one hand, the other grasping the knob and slowly opening the door. the sight that greeted him outside almost made taeyong cover his eyes from its brightness.

  
right there, in the dining table wherein wonderfully made pancakes pouring with syrup and a small strawberry on top laid, was a boy with brown messy fluffy hair, wrinkled white shirt, surprised set of warm eyes, freckles adorably adorning pale skin, and a milk stain close to full pink lips. and damn, if it wasn't the most beautiful phenomenon taeyong's eyes had ever laid upon.

  
"oh uhmm... hi." taeyong timidly waved his hand, cheeks flushed with an embarrassing shade of red.

  
that seemed to bring the cute guy on the dining table back to earth as he hurriedly finished the pancake he was munching on and wiped his mouth right after.

  
"hello, good morning! i'm jaehyun, how about you?" the other flashed him a big adorable smile, his eyes slightly forming into crescents, the lines on his face resembling whiskers―and oh my god, taeyong felt his heart rate speed up and his mind turning haywire because are those freaking dimples displayed on his cheeks?

  
_it's official. taeyong's in love._

  
"i-i'm taeyong. nice to meet you." the older almost dug his grave when he stupidly stuttered. but that didn't seem to hinder the welcoming aura around his roommate.

  
"hey, what are you doing still standing there?" jaehyun asked before stuffing a huge slice of pancake in his mouth. "fwour goshna bvee lahte." jaehyun mumbled with cheeks full of soft pancakes and gesturing the chair in front of him where a plentiful serving of pancakes were.

  
taeyong struggled to not coo at the sight and opted to sit on the wooden chair instead. "you didn't have to make these for me you know," he shyly grabbed the spoon and fork and started cutting the pancakes to small perfectly equal pieces. his slight ocd tendencies striked again. "i wasn't even here yesterday to welcome you." he grumbled under his breath.

  
"don't worry about it taeyong hyung, it's perfectly fine! and you don't have to thank me... i made those pancakes as a friendly offering. since i'm new here i haven't really got the chance to make friends yet and i was hoping you would accept my offer." jaehyun scratched the back of his neck, an odd mixture of nervousness and anticipation in his tone.

  
taeyong couldn't believe it. the human in front of him is undeniably the most precious being on earth and wow, what has he done to have him as his roommate.

  
"i'd love to be your friend, jaehyun." taeyong smiled, unlike the ones he offers people to prove that he's fine, he's content, and he's okay, that he's happy with the life given to him and wouldn't replace it with anyone else's, this smile is genuine, real joy and true promises.

  
"you should smile more often." jaehyun commented, sporting a smile of his own.

  
taeyong blinked and halted his movements midway. the pancake stabbed by the fork almost entering his mouth that was ajar.

  
jaehyun fixed his utensils neatly and wiped any remains of the syrup around his mouth. taeyong watched him intently, silently waiting for the other's clarification and not minding the ache in his arms for staying in the same position since earlier. right after he finished, jaehyun once again pulled him to heaven with that dimpled smile.

  
_"you look very pretty when you smile, hyung."_

  
after that quick breakfast (which taeyong was thankful that he had survived), the two fell in a more comfortable atmosphere. little questions here and there, giggles in between comfortable conversations, and slipping into their daily routine easily.

  
they went out a little earlier together to head to school so taeyong could show him around before classes starts. they planned to meet under the cherry blossom tree a short distance from the cafeteria during lunch break so they could eat together and taeyong can introduce him to his friends. they decided to meet on the same spot when dismissal rolls around to walk home together.

  
taeyong was used to planning out his day so it wasn't completely new to him. but with them comparing schedules with each other to fit the plans you both have for a certain day, it makes taeyong think that he wouldn't go through this day alone. yes, he had friends and colleagues that would always be there to spend the day with him, but what he has with jaehyun is something special.

  
the younger's presence is warm and welcoming. taeyong felt at ease in jaehyun's company. but most importantly, taeyong knew a big part of the comfort he's feeling came from what occurred last night.

  
and also, taeyong has realized, jaehyun's personality is as pleasing as his soothing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't i write longer chapters?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever jaeyong fic so pls go easy on me unu
> 
> and btw the song is called "best part" by jaehyun's favorite artist daniel ceasar <333
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ radiantyong (i make jaeyong/nct aus there too!!)


End file.
